The Power of the Seasons
by Sakura G
Summary: When four girls are asked to save the world from the evil android Cell, they must travel to Japan and get Goku and the gangs help. But when a new enemy arrives, will the girls be strong enough even with Goku's help? Read to find out!


Disclamer: I wish, but I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Man in the Large Winter Coat  
  
As four smart girls are working hard in their classrooms, a man in an old, large, brown winter coat and hat down at the Grape Vine Vally Middle School was office trying to convince the school secretary to call down the girls.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but for safety reason we must know who you are and why you want to speak with them," explained the secretary.  
  
"It doesn't matter who I am!" shouted the very angry man, "But I need to speak with those girls now! It's very important that I do! You see I....I'm Sierra Roby's uncle! And she was going to come over to my house with her friends but...I have to cancel because.....I have a doctors' appointment!" lied the man.  
  
"Well....oh, all right," the secretary said, convinced. She walked over to the small black phone at her desk and pushed a button. She then put her mouth to the big black club and said, "Would Sakura G, Rachel Tessen, Holly Zales, and Michelle Kyoon please come to the office. Thank you."  
  
*  
  
When Sakura G heard her name, she just looked up from her book, Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Why would I need to go to the office so urgently that they needed to call my name over the intercom?" Sakura thought as her brown, curly ponytail swished over her shoulder. She looked at her language teacher, Ms. Raber, with bright blue eyes to see if she could go down to the office.  
  
"Sakura, go ahead and go, but try and make it quick because it's almost time for study hall and you don't want to be tardy," said Ms. Raber.  
  
Sakura got up wondering why they wanted her, went to the door, and started down the navy and pink speckled stairs toward the office.  
  
*  
  
Holly Zales and Rachel Tessen jumped when they heard their names.  
  
"Great! What did we do this time?" Rachel thought.   
  
Her brown and dark hair stuck out in places but her brown eyes were looking around cautiously as the other kids stared at her. Holly was a lot more confident.  
  
"Wow! I must have won something! I entered that contest the other day. Maybe I won that! But, what would that have to do with the others? Oh well," thought Holly who was always dreaming a little too big.  
  
Holly was a lot more excited than Rachel and almost raced out the door without her teacher, Mr. Rollin's, permission.   
  
"Go ahead, girls," said Mr. Rollins calmly, even though you could see curiosity all over his face.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Rollins!" Holly called as she raced out into the hall. Her short, brown hair flew behind her as she ran and her brown eyes were sparkling with excitement.  
  
Rachel raced after her thinking, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."  
  
If Holly and Rachel kept running as fast as they were, they would have found out what they won faster than they would have liked.  
  
*  
  
Michelle was quite shocked when she heard her name with the others. She was the one who never got into trouble and never broke the rules. She threw back her shoulder length blonde hair and, when her teacher, Ms. Bradtmiller, looked into her light, blue eyes, they were calm, but there was a small spark of curiosity flying about them. She waited a moment for her teacher's approval then quickly walked out of the classroom and down the hall toward the office without saying anything.  
  
*  
  
When all four girls got to the office, they saw the man who had wanted to see them. They had never seen him before. The man nodded toward the door, asking them to follow him outside. Holly and Rachel took a few steps forward, but then began to think twice about it. Sakura and Michelle, however, stayed where they were. Sakura then went to stand by Holly and Rachel because she thought she had seen enough Dragonball Z fighting episodes to defend herself, and her friends, if needed.  
  
"Girls, this is very important. You just follow me. Jesus has sent me to tell you something," said the man in a serious voice.   
  
"J...J...Jesus!" stammered Michelle in a very small voice.   
  
"I say we trust him. Jesus wouldn't let us get hurt, right?" Sakura said, trying to lift Rachel and Michelle's spirits because they both were very religious.  
  
"Yeah! We'll be ok!" Holly said with a lot of enthusiasm when she saw what Sakura was trying to do.  
  
"Hurry girls. I don't have much time," said the man, pointing toward the doors.  
  
"It'll be okay, Michelle. Trust me," Sakura said in a very tender voice.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" asked Rachel.  
  
"I'll tell you as soon as we get outside, but please, trust me!" begged the man.  
  
"Why can't you tell us here?" asked Sakura. There was a long pause. "Hurry girls! My time is past half now and I have much to teach you!" cried the man, not answering Sakura's question.  
  
"Why can't you tell us here?" pushed Sakura.  
  
The man sighed deeply and bent his head down. There was another long pause and then finally, the man spoke, "Just step outside for a second. My name is Mercury. I am the messenger for God, Jesus, and all of the other rulers of the earth. I was sent here to help you unlock your true powers."  
  
"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Holly, who had no idea what this man, who called himself Mercury, meant.  
  
"I can prove to you that I am dead. I can't touch the door," said Mercury who then stuck his hand through the door. All of the girls gasped with surprise.   
  
"Now do you believe me?" Mercury asked smiling.   
  
"I guess," answered Michelle for the first time.   
  
Holly walked up to Mercury and held the door open for him. He smiled, then walked through. Sakura and the others then followed him into the bright rays of the sun. 


End file.
